smashboards_socialfandomcom-20200213-history
GoldenYuiitusin (Crazed Entei)
GoldenYuiitusin (or simply Golden, for short) is a Smashboards member who is quite well known amongst the people involved in Smash 4 speculation. He is known for his association with the Pokémon Entei, being somewhat hotheaded among the group, constantly getting into arguments and debates of various intensities, and being a major Waluigi fan among other things. About He continues to be active in the speculation scene and is a well-respected member. He ran the Smash 4 Speculation List, which made an attempt to list every plausible candidate for Smash 4, until shortly before the final roster was leaked. His username came from this MUGEN video. The Entei character was called "Yuiitusin" in-game for MUGEN, but the true origin of the name by the creator is "Yuiitsu Shin Entei-Sama", or "Sole God Entei", referring to the overpowered nature of the character. Oddly enough, GoldenYuiitusin did not know this until years after he started using his username. He currently goes by "Robotnik Claus" based on the Sonic Christmas Blast special. This will last for the Christmas season. Trivia * GoldenYuiitusin is a practical man that values usage of good logic. * He had a bit of a feud with Diddy Kong (a user, not the character) because of Diddy's incessant droning on about Impa and how she would without a doubt replace Sheik, as well as unprovoked attacks on Dr. Mario (Golden's Melee main) and Waluigi (Golden's most wanted character for Smash 4). ** Given that Sheik made it into Smash 4 despite being separated from Zelda while Impa is only a trophy, Golden may be considered the winner. In addition, Dr. Mario made a return in Smash 4 much to Golden's surprise and delight, though Waluigi remained an Assist Trophy. * Golden is mostly easy-going and jovial, but when someone says something that provokes him (either intentionally or unintentionally), he isn't afraid to chew that person out. ** There are in fact limits to his willingness to fight. Those who choose to make light of his argumentation and ignore what he says to make a lame joke or bombard him with sheer unintelligible logic and reasoning, for example, will end up having him give up any attempts at reasoning and simply Ignore the user. * Golden was actually the one who initially created this page as an attempt to seem like a troll that hates his guts so that a proper page would be made with little effort of his own. * Avatar subjects he has had outside of Entei are Genie doing an impersonation of Rodney Dangerfield, Shadow the Hedgehog, an actual lion doing a facepalm, Taskmaster, The Grinch, Dr. Mario, Knuckles the Echidna, an orange Sheep Token, Coop from Megas XLR, Walter White cooking Heisenburgers (from the YouTube Poop "Fixing Good"), Golden Frieza as a Lakers player, Expand Expand Dong, Nightmare Fredbear drunk on Mountain Dew Baja Blast, Derp-Face Heavy, a series of avis based on Golden Freddy, Nightmare Fredbear, and Nightmare from FNAF, the killer from Too Many Cooks, Aku, Kiryu/Mechagodzilla 3, and most recently, Robotnik Claus (with a name change). * A recently common theme on his Location is that he's doing something while asleep, a reference to the fact Entei can still flee from battle when it is put to sleep (or frozen, which makes even LESS sense) in HeartGold/SoulSilver. * He missed out on the free Premium gifting of 2015 until November in which he received freemium from Cyndane. Reportedly, it came about from a joke involving Golden promising Cyndane bearhugs whenever she wanted if that meant he was next to be given Premium. * He has been sucked into Team Fortress 2 by recommendation from fellow user Swampasaur. As many would've expected, Golden's main class is The Heavy. * While heavily associated with lions, he also seems to have recently make an association with bears. Category:Users Category:Comedians Category:Premium Members